


the strength of a broken heart: part 2

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Death, Hope, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: Continuation of "the strength of a broken heart"





	the strength of a broken heart: part 2

“No! That cant be it! There has to be another way! I cant give up on him! I wont! Sam! Help me!” Dean screamed through his heavily flowing tears. Sam looked at him, tears welling up in his eyes as well. “Its over, Dean.” He whispered. His voice was horse from calling to Gabe earlier. Dean got onto the bed and laid next to Cas’s body, gripping his trench coat tight. He whispered through his tears, “Please Cas don’t go. I need you. You can’t leave me. Cas. Please. I love you, Cas. Don’t go Cas. Don’t go.” The room felt still and cold. The only sound was Dean’s pleading an sobbing. 

 

Nothing had ever felt this painful to Dean before. He thought about the fire that took his mother. He thought about losing his father. Losing Bobby, Kevin, Charlie, Ellen and Jo. All the lives sacrificed so that he could live on to fight. So things like this wouldn’t happen. What was the point now? The love of his life was now dead. What could he do? His chest felt like it was on fire. Could this burning pain be the sting of loosing your true love or something more? The thought passed out of his mind as quickly as it had appeared.

 

After all the tears and dry heaving had finally left his body, he fell asleep once more. And for the first time in a long time, he dreamed. Cas was standing in a field of wildflowers. “Hello Dean.” He said in his usual nonchalant tone. “Cas? What’s going on? Where are we?” Dean looked around trying to place the location, because he just knew had been there before and it was on the tip of his tounge. “Dean, your dreaming. I am dead. Gabe couldn’t bring me back.” Dean started to tear up again. “Oh. That’s right. Yu died. Well what are you doing haunting me?” Cas furrowed his brow at him. “Dean, let me finish! Gabe couldn’t save me but you still can.” 

 

Dean’s eyes widened and he wiped the tears away from his face. “What the hell are you talking about, Cas? Sam couldn’t find anything in an book and if an archangel like Gabe cant bring you back, how the hell could I?! What power do I have? Im just a human!” Cas stepped towards Dean. He rested his hand on his chest. “Do you still feel the burning here?”, Cas asked him, already knowing the answer. Dean nodded. “That is pure energy, Dean. If you can cultivate that and project it from your body to mine, there might still be a chance. You'll have to hurry tough. There isn't much time left. My vessel will disappear soon.”

 

He woke up with a jolt. “Damn it Cas! How could you tell me something like that exists but not tell me how to use it?!” Dean curled his body tightly around his lover’s still warm flesh. His arms and legs engulfed Cas like a python squeezing its prey. He buried his face into his khaki collar an stained the fabric with tears. Just then, a light started to shine from his chest. He didn’t notice it until he felt it burning his retinas through his eye lids. He squinted them open to see what was happening. It looked like grace. 

 

The burning felt so intense in his chest. Finally he knew what to do. He didn’t try to fight it. He just felt it. Dean felt how much he cared for Cas. He felt what it feels like to lose your one true love. It was something he never wanted to feel again. 

 

The light was getting brighter and the burning hurt more. He gipped Cas tighter. He closed his eyes tight and felt something he never thought hed feel again……....Cas’s chest rising and falling beneath his arm. Dean opened his eyes and lifted his head, blinking in disbelief. “Cas?” Cas turned his head to look at Dean, “Hello Dean”, he said in his usual tone, as if he was just waking up from a nap and that nothing had happened. “I see you figured out how to cultivate your inner light. Nice work, Dean.” Dean’s eyes were full of tears. He grabbed Cas’s face and kissed him hard. “Don’t you ever do that to me again you idiot. I love you Cas.” Cas laughed under his breath. “I love you to Dean.” 

 

Sam walked by the door and quickly backed up. After he realized he wasn’t seeing a hallucination, his voice boke while he called out loud, “Gabe, get in here!” Once Gabe got there he broke down I tears. “Cassie! But how?” Cas looked up at him, “Hi Gabriel. I taught Dean how to use his inner light.” Gabe looked confused. “While you were dead?! Oh it doesn’t matter, your back now. I really thought we lost you for good this time.” He gave his brother a hug. All the boys laughed and cried and all was back to normal once more


End file.
